An Explanation of Sorts
by kiwizzle
Summary: Explains HG's absence in Season 4 so far and tie in my love of the US's Women's National Soccer team. It's my first time writing fan fiction so any guidance would be appreciated. If it's deemed good enough I'll continue the story.


"When will we know?"

"Myka, you'll know as soon as I know and I won't know until I know!" Artie shouted, finally looking up from the file he was glancing over at his desk. Myka had been pestering the senior agent on the status of HG Wells since the Regents took her away to discern her intentions towards the Warehouse. Every member of the team had given highly favorable statements in her defense, even old curmudgeon Artie. Pete's mom and Regent, Jane, had also come forward in favor of Helena. Even though the odds were in Helena's favor, Myka wouldn't be content until the Victorian was back at the Warehouse.

"You know Mykes, if HG isn't punished or bronzed that doesn't necessarily mean she'll come right back to the Warehouse," Pete stated in an attempt to ease Myka's frustration. What Pete attempted to do and what he actually did ended up being two entirely different things. Myka's eyes went wide and she brought up a finger, pointing accusingly at Pete. She had just opened her mouth to issue what was sure to be words laced with venom when a noise sounded over by Claudia's desk.

"Saved by the 'ping'." Claudia muttered to Pete. The team moved closer to the desk to see what type of disturbance was going on in the world.

"Whoa, London!" Pete exclaimed after seeing the 'ping' location show up on the map. "I could totally check out some Olympic sports while we're there, those female handballers are _killing it!_"

"Well, no handballers have died yet, but apparently a group of young girls from a local soccer team in the UK went to have autographs signed by the US Women's National team, only to have never made it into the locker room for the signing. Two Olympic organizers escorted them to the locker room entrance and saw the group of 15 girls walk through the doors, but they were never seen on the other side or exiting the stadium."

"Narnia!" Myka shouted while jumping back from the screen. "In C.S Lewis's _Chronicles of Narnia _children were sent to the world of Narnia through wardrobes, bricked-off doorframes, and even paintings. We could be dealing with an artifact that sends children into another world!"

"Myka, Pete, get there quickly and try and find those missing children before we lose anymore."

"Awww, why do the big kids get to have all the fun?" Claudia moaned, crossing her arms over her chest defiantly.

"Because the Petester is going to find him an Olympic hottie, oh yeah!" Then Pete broke into a shuffle of a dance that was so ridiculous even Myka couldn't keep back a grin. When Pete noticed her change in demeanor he added, "Maybe we can even find another British hottie for you while we're in London!"

To this caused Myka to make a not so nice face, turn abruptly and march towards the umbilicus. "Something I said?" Pete turned back and asked Claudia and Artie.

"Just get packed and get to London!" Artie shouted, but Pete was already through the office door chasing after Myka.

London

"No Pete! I'll go question the US Women's Soccer team while you check out the door for anything unusual."

"But I really want to see Hope Solo! You know, throw a little bit of that Pete-magic her way!" Pete whined while jumping up and down.

"I don't know how far a United State Secret Service badge will get you in London during the Olympics, but I do know that having a man strolling around the women's locker room is sure to bring more attention."

"Fine, but I want details! At least tell me what she smells like." Pete said giving a big goofy grin.

"Ew, no. There will be no smelling!"

"Don't think I didn't see the way you were oogling Megan Rapinoe every time she took the field during the Women's World Cup last year. I bet if you could sniff her…."

"Pete, again, there will be no smelling! We need to find these kids, and fast!"

"Right."

Myka walked back out of the locker room. She didn't see Pete anywhere, but she did smell something interesting. It wasn't fudge, that's for sure, but something familiar. She couldn't quite place it. As soon as she started to think hard about the smell her Farnsworth started going off in her pocket.

"Hey Mykes, no leads on the door. I didn't even get any vibes from it. I did give it a good coating of neutralizer just in case."

"That's good, at least. No info from the team. They never saw the kids, just waited for half-an-hour in the locker room for them to show up. Once they were no-shows they returned to the Olympic Village to rest up before their gold medal match against Japan."

"So you're not still in the locker room? I was hoping to get at least a little peak through the old Farnsworth."

"No, I'm not. Where are you?"

"I'm at the stadium concession stand, these fish and chips are amazing!"

"Great," Myka uttered sarcastically, "I'll meet you up there in a second."

Having no real leads, and partially to get Pete to stop whining, Myka agreed to walk through the Olympic Village to search out anything unusual. Pete was thrilled at the chance of getting to meet some Olympians. He even changed his shirt at the hotel before heading to the village. They started in the area that housed the women's soccer players. They were about to step into the courtyard when Myka started to smell that familiar scent she couldn't quite place yet again.

"Mykes…"  
"What Pete? You have a vibe?"

"Yeah, but I don't need one. Look!" With that Pete pointed across to the pool area where a portion of the US Women's soccer team was lounging on chairs basking in the sun. Between Abby Wambach and Tobin Heath sat a dark haired woman, who even though she was wearing a large sun hat and overly large sun-glasses, her face could still be picked out by Myka in seconds.

"Helena?" Myka whispered, "What the…."

"Myka wait!" But Myka was gone, stomping through the courtyard, absentmindedly swatting away a Frisbee being thrown between Alex Morgan and Carli Lloyd.

"Hey! What's your problem lady?" one of the players asked.

"United States Secret Service!" Myka said flashing her badge to the players on the courtyard, but keeping her eyes locked on her target by the pool. Myka continued moving through the courtyard and started to round the pool to get over to where Helena was now laughing at something the soccer player had said.

_How could she?_ Myka couldn't help but think. All this time Myka had been driving herself crazy with worry over the fate of the British inventor. To see her here so relaxed, surrounded by these gorgeous women made her blood boil. Pete had taped up the naked pictures of Abby Wambach and other Olympians from the Sports Illustrated special all around the Pete Cave. She knew what seemed to have Helena so captivated by the pool. Myka unconsciously started reaching for her Tesla…

"Oh man, HG is in trouble!" Pete said to himself. He hadn't moved from the gateway to the courtyard. He wanted to join his partner in crossing the courtyard, maybe even stop and talk to some of the players, but at the same time he was afraid of being caught in the crossfire between Myka and HG. He knew those two both had tempers and had seen what they could do separately. Both tempers flaring up at the same time pretty much indicated bad ju-ju. Pete was still debating on joining Myka when he saw her start to reach for her Tesla.

"Oh no!" Pete jogged over and gripped Myka's hand before she could fully raise it in Abby Wambach's direction.

"Pete, what are…"

"Myka, what are you doing?"

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry, I didn't realize…."

It was with this commotion the Victorian suddenly looked up from her company and saw what was happening across the pool.

"Myka! It seems you've found me!" Helena shouted over the ruckus of the goings on in the Village. With a large grin she crossed the outer rim of the pool in three graceful steps and was face to face with Myka in a mere seconds.

"How was it you brilliant agents were able to discover where I was hiding away?" Helena asked, still smiling and looking intently at Myka.

"We didn't discover where you were, we're looking for an artifact," Pete stated. With that comment Helena's smile dropped as she realized that Myka did not look at all as pleased to see her as she had hoped.

"Helena what are you doing here, with them?" Knowing that Myka meant "with them" to mean _not with me_, Helena suggested they move to someplace more private.

"Here, I have a room right off the village, if you'd follow me," and she started off back the way they had came. When Helena noticed Pete was also trailing behind, HG stopped and addressed him for the first time.

"Agent Lattimer, would you mind continuing to search for your artifact while I brief Agent Bering on the latest activities in and around the Olympic Village?"

Pete sighed with relief. Hopefully those two would keep their claws in check, and he could get what he'd been waiting for, some alone time with the Olympic ladies.

"Yeah, no problem! Myka call me if you need _anything_," Pete added, looking Myka in the eyes to let her know all she had to do is call big brother if Lady Cuckoo decided to do anything funny. Myka just nodded and turned to follow Helena the rest of the way to her room.

"I think it speaks volumes that you are able to find me even when actively searching for me, Agent Bering," Helena stated as soon as they were alone with the door closed. Helena's urge to immediately rush at Myka was only kept at bay due to the agent's eyes remaining glued to the floor and obvious hurt displayed across her face.

"Why didn't you come to me? You know where I live, where I work, why is it I haven't heard from you since you rode away with the Regents the day we saved the Warehouse from Walter Sykes?" Finally Myka looked up and she saw a sadness that matched her own in Helena's eyes.

"I've thought about you every day, dear one," and with that Helena closed the gap between them, taking both Myka's hands in her own, "I was ordered to have no contact with the Warehouse or it's employees while the Regents continue their debate on my level of involvement with the Warehouse. I was especially warned against attempting any contact with you."

"Why would it matter if I saw you, or even talked to you?"

"It seems, darling, that the Regents only question my devotion to the Warehouse when put up against you. Some of the Regents feel that if I had to choose between your life and the safety of the Warehouse I would choose you."

Myka quickly furrowed her brow in confusion when HG finished.

"And they are bloody well right for thinking so, because I would pick you. Every time. These same Regents also feel that you may be tempted to come to the same conclusion. Their solution, for the time being, is to have us kept apart. If I would have contacted you in any way I was to be resubmitted to the Janus coin and my body bronzed without your knowledge. If the debate had gone on too long, I had already decided to risk seeing you for a time then let the Regents keep us apart forever and deal with the consequences as they come."

After a silence that felt like days, Myka finally spoke in barely a whisper.

"Helena, the Regents are right. I would pick you." With that statement the smile that had shown up when Helena first spied Myka reappeared on her face. She pulled Myka into an embrace. They both rested their heads in the crook of each other's neck, squeezing tight as if they could never be separated. Myka lifted her head first, and when Helena raised hers to question the distance, Myka answered with a tender kiss on the author's lips. Helena was quick to deepen the kiss, bringing her hands to rest within Myka's curls, pulling her in further. Pete would have been proud of Myka's next move; Myka grabbed firmly on Helena's ass. HG raised her eyebrows in surprise, but didn't break from the kiss. Helena started moving back, putting Myka forcefully against the door.

"God, Helena, I've missed you."

"And I you, darling. I've been spending my idle time thinking exactly how I'd like our reunion to go. It's now going far better than expected so please allow me to continue."

Myka released her tight grip on Helena's buttocks.

"Really? It looked to me you were spending your idle time chatting up hot American soccer players."

With that statement, HG stopped where she was sucking at Myka's collarbone and gave a chuckle.

"Dearest, you have absolutely nothing to worry about. I met those nice girls the other day at confectionary shop. I found their American accents most endearing as it reminded me of you, and even some of Claudia from the expressions used by the younger girls. We got on rather well and now I have a ticket to their Gold Medal match tomorrow."

"The Match! We need to find those kids!"

Helena didn't move from Myka, but lifted her head so that they could look at each other. Myka told Helena of the artifact, and how they've found nothing since coming to London.

"You say the children were coming to get autographs. Could one of them perhaps brought a special pen with them for the special day?"

"Yes, that would make perfect sense!" Myka exclaimed. She was so excited to have Helena here, in her arms, helping her solve puzzles and save the world.

"Well, there is nothing to do except wait for the children to have their adventure and return back to London. We won't have to worry about anyone else entering Narnia until the children return with C.S. Lewis's pen."

Myka kissed Helena hard on the mouth. At that moment the Agent couldn't decide what was more attractive about this woman, her gorgeous body or the amount of knowledge she held. It didn't matter, because she was Myka's, at least until the Regents told them otherwise.


End file.
